


Eluding Limerence

by whiteroses77



Series: Anteros [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Brainwashing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of the Anteros Series. The continuation from ‘Binding Phantasos’ and ‘Captivating Elpis’. Batman has managed to free Superman of Darkseid’s minions, but he is still trapped, and becomes immersed in a dark fantasy world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Eluding Limerence 1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,937  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The continuation from ‘Binding Phantasos’ and ‘Captivating Elpis’. Batman has managed to free Superman of Darkseid’s minions, but he is still trapped, and becomes immersed in a dark fantasy world.

~B~

With determination in his stride, and his muscles flexing beneath the Batsuit, Batman carried his burden through the corridors of the Watchtower. The other heroes there moved aside or watched on but didn’t question. He carried him to sickbay, through the doors and then he laid him on a bed. The place was empty for now; he didn’t know how long that was going to be the case with the battle going on down on the Earth’s surface. He used the commlink, “Can anyone with a medical or science, or a psychic background come to sickbay immediately.”

The first one in through the door was Doctor Emil Hamilton, when the crisis escalated he’d transported up, his medical expertise and his association with Superman and the Justice League made his presence in the aftermath of a fight invaluable. Emil winced when he saw him, “Superman… What happened to him?” he asked in concern.

Batman swallowed hard and said, “Let’s wait for the others I prefer to say this only once.”

Within a few minutes, the others available had arrived. Atom and Martian Manhunter, then Flash sped in behind them, and when he met his gaze, he shrugged awkwardly, “Science.”

Batman nodded silently with understanding, any help at all was appreciated.

When they saw Superman lying there out of it, Flash gasped, “You found him.”

The other heroes all appeared a combination of concerned for their unconscious leader and daunted by the fact Superman was really out of the fight.

He waited for anyone else; he knew everybody was busy right now, with both Superman and Batman out of the fight everyone else had more to do. When it looked like that was it then he began his explanation, which wasn’t that detailed to begin with.

He told them about what the villains had said, explained about their first attempt to trap him in a fantasy world except of course he didn’t know what Clark’s supposed perfect fantasy was, but whatever it was Clark had subconsciously known it wasn’t real or right and he had fought it off. 

He quickly explained Desaad’s sexual fantasy trap, again not knowing what seduction had failed and then the nightmare one, again he didn’t know what Clark had experienced, but again he’d had the willpower not to succumb to it. 

Then he pointed at the organic matter on Superman’s face. He hadn’t removed it; he hadn’t had the information to decide the right cause of action. “That’s their last attempt. I don’t know what it’s doing to him. They said it was going to seek out his darkest desires.”

As he finished speaking the door opened again, Batman’s calm resolve splintered when he saw who it was, and he growled at the trespasser, “What the fuck are you doing up here?”

Their bald headed smartly dressed nemesis rolled his eyes at his outburst, Lex Luthor said sternly, “You do know that there’s a war going on down there, this is no time for petty squabbles.”

Petty squabbles, is that what Luthor thought their fights with him were. Batman tensed his jaw and glowered, “You’re telling me that you’re one of the good guys now?”

Lex sneered, “Whatever you think about me this is my world too.”

Internally he thought, yeah and you don’t like anyone taking your toys away, do you. Luthor probably had plenty of weapons to bring to the fight and he was obsessed with defending Earth from alien threats. He was tenacious in his never-ending battle with his otherworldly nemesis. Batman glanced back and gazed at Superman’s prone body on the sickbay bed, he said, “Dammit you’re right we don’t have time for this.”

Lex Luthor followed his gaze; his smug superiority fell from his face and he took a noticeable breath and then approached the bedridden unconscious superhero. He questioned accusatively, “What happened to him?”

The bastard had no right to question Superman’s care. He replied, “Darkseid’s men have trapped him inside his own mind to keep him out of the fight.”

One of the Justice League’s greatest and smartest enemies nodded along, “Good tactic. It was his presence that gave the people of the world hope so we all could overcome the antilife equation last time.”

Batman begrudgingly agreed, “That’s right, but I never thought you would recognise that fact or admit to it.”

Lex reached out and caressed Superman’s thick black hair with his black gloved hand, and said softly, “Clark was always the light in the darkness.”

There was murmurs in the room from the other League members, he didn’t turn to look, Lex just smirked at Superman’s unconscious form, and asked the people in the room, “Don’t tell me that he’s not honest about who he really is with his oh so honourable teammates.”

The core members did know, but he wasn’t going to bother explaining it to him. Batman cut to the chase and half accused, “I found him being held in one of your labs by Darkseid’s minions.”

Lex continued to gaze at Superman but he said coolly, “I can assure you they are not there by my invitation.” He stroked Superman’s cheek, “I wouldn’t aid them in hurting him.”

The black armour clad hero watched in distain. He wanted to drag his hands off him, but he wasn’t going to throw a hissy fit in front of an audience. Instead, he asked snipingly, “You mean because you’re the only one allowed to hurt him?”

He knew they been close once but that was in the distant past. Batman knew Clark had had high hopes for the two of them but when those hopes were dashed on the rocks of experience, Clark had moved on. 

Lex had never quite managed it.

Untroubled by Batman’s attitude towards him, Lex Luthor leaned in next to Superman’s ear and whispered something nobody else could hear.

~S~

“Clark.”

“Hmm…?”

Clark lay sprawled out on the leather couch in the cool air-conditioned office and cleaned under his nails with an antique letter opener. From behind his reinforced glass desk, framed by the Metropolis skyline, his business suited companion asked, “Haven’t you got anything else to do, Clark?”

He sniffed and shrugged without looking at him, “What is there to do Lex, you’re working and you won’t let me have any fun on my own.”

“Exactly, I’m working and you lying there is a distraction.”

Clark chuckled, and said wryly, “I remember when you used to drop everything when I walked through your door.”

Lex uttered, “That was a long time ago.”

He turned onto his side and rested his cheek on his hand, met his gaze and teased, “Yeah I remember that you used to tell me all those fascinating facts that are squirreled away inside your encyclopaedia-like head, trying to impress me with how smart you are.”

An amused smile touched Lex’s lips, “I wasn’t trying to impress you by telling you about those things.”

He raised a goading eyebrow, “You weren’t trying to impress me, and I suppose you weren’t trying to get into my pants either?”

Lex smirked, and confessed, “I told you those stories to distract myself, to stop myself from getting into your pants.”

“I guess that’s your excuse for dating all those women too?” he huffed.

Lex held his gaze, and muttered, “It didn’t work though did it, because the farm boy who held my moral compass didn’t approve, did he?”

He narrowed his gaze, “That boy was angry about being side-lined for some gold digging bitches.”

Lex conceded, “I know, but I couldn’t have the boy that I wanted.”

“Couldn’t you?” he leered playfully.

“Not without incurring the wrath of Pa Kent and his shotgun.” He said wryly.

Clark tut tutted and leered, “You’re a bad man Lex Luthor.”

“I was trying to be a good man, for you.” he said softly.

“A good man would’ve left me alone all together.” He shot back.

He saw a nerve twitch near Lex’s eye and he knew he’d hit a sore spot. He smiled fiercely and prodded it some more. “A good man wouldn’t have emotionally blackmailed me into telling you my deep dark dangerous secret.”

Lex raised a pale brow, and questioned, “You’re still wearing it aren’t you?”

He sighed and he pushed himself off the leather couch and strolled over to the desk. He laid the letter opener down and then insinuated himself between Lex and the desk and sat down on it. Lex gazed up at him from his seat, and Clark smiled with mock innocence. He knew Lex was remembering the first time he’d given Clark a blowjob, how he’d sat him on his desk in his study just like this, except back then he’d been wearing a plaid shirt and loose jeans, not the designer wardrobe he had now. However, Clark had gazed down at him shy but eager for whatever his experienced best friend wanted to teach him. 

He leaned over as if he was going to kiss him but instead he turned his head and showed Lex the proof of what he wanted to know. “See.” He complained showing him his earrings.

Lex reached out and stroked his finger over Clark’s earring with the blue jewel. He said, “If you behave I’ll let you take it off soon.”

Clark smirked, and turned his face back to him and leered, “Lex if you wanted me to behave you’d let me take the red one out too.” 

His lover caressed his face with the back of his fingers, and murmured, “If I let you do that, you’d want to run on home to your Norman Rockwell painting.”

He chuckled, “Maybe when I was eighteen Lex. But I’m all grown up now; I know where I’m better off.”

Lex smiled softly and then he chuckled, “You’ve never been any good at lying, even with this tiny amount of red Kryptonite in your system.”

Clark ducked his head and looked at him through his lashes, “Lex, I told you everything you wanted to know about me. I came to live with you here in Metropolis.” He reached up and touched the earrings that he wore. “I wear these because you want me to. You know how much I’ve always loved you Lex.”

His lover stood up in the gap between Clark’s legs, and stroked his shoulders, “See it’s always better when you tell the truth.”

He smiled in return. It was true, he was right, telling Lex the truth had been like a weight off his shoulders, and he’d never had to lie to him or keep things from him ever again. Returning to his previous boredom problem, Lex said encouragingly, “There’s that party tonight.”

“Downstairs?” he sighed.

“In the Lexcorp Plaza, yes.”

“Business?” he asked.

“My business associates will be there.”

He let out another sigh of discontent about this boring party, “Black tie?”

“Yes.” 

“Good.” He said in relief at the only positive about the whole thing.

“I thought you could wear one of the Versace tuxes you bought the other week.”

He smiled slyly, “You like me to look good don’t you?”

“I accept nothing but the best.” Lex concurred.

Clark smiled smugly at the praise, and leaned in and asked against his lips, “How long have we got until this party?” 

Lex groaned softly, and brushed his lips against his.

Then he whispered, “How long?”

Lex leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly. Clark pulled him closer and tried to deepen the kiss. However, Lex pulled back slowly and then straightened his suit jacket, and then checked his watch and smirked, “I’ve got to go to a meeting.”

“Lex.” He sighed huffily at being denied any kind of fun.

Lex rolled his eyes at his sulkiness, “I’ll see you upstairs in the penthouse when I get home.” 

He sighed again as Lex slipped away and went over to the door.

Clark called over his shoulder, “You mean you’re going down into your secret labs.” 

He turned back towards him, “Now Clark.” Lex chuckled.

Clark grinned, “Don’t ‘now Clark’ me, you want honesty, but you still don’t want to give it in return.”

His lover raised his brows, “The projects that Lexcorp takes on are for the government, you know that.”

He heckled, “And the government is full of nothing but good guys huh?” 

Lex shook his head, dismissing his opinion and turned away, and said, “I’ll see you later.”

Clark snorted with amusement as he watched him go.

~B~

Batman watched on edge as Martian Manhunter tried to connect with Superman’s mind, trying to bypass the organic matter keeping him trapped in a supposed dark fantasy world. J'onn looked tense as he psychically battled the organic mass. Their hope of removing it was growing dimmer. Atom and Flash had returned to the fight to save the world, their areas of expertise useless in helping Superman at the moment. 

Doctor Hamilton was keeping an eye on his bio signs. As J'onn lifted his hands away, his gaze found the only other person left in sickbay with them, and Luthor frowned in response to the Martian’s stare. 

Batman asked, “Anything?”

J'onn looked his way and shook his head in the negative, “The phantasm is strong, but if it wasn’t for this creature…” pointing at the organic matter on Superman’s face, “…it would be easy to break him out of it.”

Batman asked concernedly, “Did you see where he is trapped?”

The Martian’s gaze found Luthor again, and he grimaced, “Only flashes… a dismal place indeed.”

He asked quietly desperate for some hope, “He seemed to know the other phantasms weren’t real, was there any sign of that?”

“Not that I just saw.”

~S~

Clark left Lex’s office and went back up to the penthouse; there wasn’t anything else for him to do. Once up there, he caught his own gaze in the reflection in the mirror in the lounge, a slow smile came to his lips, and he ran his hand through his hair. He considered which tux to wear tonight. He always liked to show off himself off to his best advantage, he liked to make sure Lex was proud to have him on his arm. 

As he admired himself, his eyes found his piercing in his ear in the reflection. At the moment, he was wearing the blue Kryptonite one because he promised Lex he wouldn’t go and get himself into trouble using his powers. Sometimes it seemed Lex was as protective of Clark’s secret as his dad had been when Clark had been a teenager. Whenever he did something that could bring attention to him and his powers, Lex made him wear the blue K magnetic earring that took his powers away.

It got boring sometimes and Clark liked to get into a little mischief. The other earring was a true piercing, the one he’d been wearing since he was eighteen years old. He remembers Lex coming to him on his eighteenth birthday, the week before his high school graduation and giving him one last chance to tell him his secrets. Telling him that he leaving Smallville and was moving back to Metropolis and unless he wanted their friendship to be over, and he never wanted to see him again, he’d tell him the truth. The truth he had always been prying for. 

At the time he’d been in love with two very different people and they’d both wanted to know his secrets and he’d been scared to tell either of them the truth for different reasons. He’d been scared that Lana would reject him for being an alien and Lex… well Lex he wasn’t worried about him accepting the alienness however he had been scared of what Lex might want him to do with his powers. 

In the end, he’d made a choice, his love for Lana had been sweet and warmly devoted, but his feelings for Lex had always been more intense. He’d made it clear that he’d stay with him as long as he never tried to use Clark’s gifts as weapons or for personal gain. He had imagined what great things they could do together; make the world a better place. He’d believed that if he were completely truthful with Lex, Lex would share everything with him too.

He fingered the red Kryptonite and chuckled as he thought about Lex sneaking off into his labs believing he was still keeping him in the dark, still pretending to be on his best behaviour after all these years. He wondered how he would feel about that, if he took the red Kryptonite earring out. He’d been wearing it for so long now; he knew prolonged exposure heighten the affects, he wondered how long it would take him to feel like his old self. 

Not that he was going to do it; Lex was his world.

~B~

Batman watched on helpless, there was nothing he could do to help the man he loved. From the corner of sickbay with a direct view of the bed, their nemesis said, "You're useless here, why don't you get out there and fight alongside the other so-called superheroes."

Batman turned and stared at him stoically, he did feel useless standing here but... he turned back to look at his stricken teammate. 

Lex offered, "I'll stay here with him, watch over him."

He let out an appalled snort, "Yeah right, I’m not leaving him with you."

"I told you I don't want him dead, he'd be safe, and you could do what you do. Go save the world Bruce."

He cringed behind the cowl, he hated that someone like Lex Luthor held his secret in his hands. He replied instead, "You could be out there, you always go on about the saving the world from alien threats." he was met with silence and he turned and looked at the handsome bald man, and continued, "You've got the weapons..."

"We both know weapons aren't enough."

"It's worth a shot, hell even Winslow Schott has got his robots out there fighting, where's your power-suit huh?"

“I’m not going anywhere until Clark wakes up.”

Batman tensed his jaw and narrowed his gaze with distain.

Lex narrowed his gaze in return, "Well it looks as though neither of us is going anywhere then doesn't it?"

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Eluding Limerence 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,028  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Can Bruce convince Clark that the life he is living is a shadow of what it could be?

~B~

There was a scuffle in the hallway outside sickbay, and then the four unruly young men entered. Superboy was the first to ask, "We heard you found him?"

Batman nodded, "I did..." but he reprimanded, "I told you four to do your jobs."

Nightwing replied, "We just wanted to check in to see if..."

Red Robin had approached the patient in the bed and asked pointing at Superman's face, "What's this organic mass."

The other boys looked alarmed and came over for a look. From the corner of the room, Luthor explained, "It's a psychological symbiont it's inducing and then feeding off his emotions."

In shock, the young heroes turned and stared at Luthor then. Jason demanded, "What the hell's this scum doing here?"

Lex smirked at the question, "Scum... from what I hear a couple more wrong choices and you'll be in the same boat as me."

Dick defended, "It’s people like you getting away with it that makes him angry."

Jason stared at Dick in surprise of him sticking up for him. He nodded along, "It pisses us all off, it's just me I’ve got anger management issues."

Lex chuckled, "I guess none of those mild manners rubbed off during your stay at the Wayne Manor home for stray boys?"

They turned and met their mentor’s gaze asking the silent question, Batman confirmed, "He knows everything."

They groaned and rolled their eyes, and then Lex tilted his head, "You okay there, Son?"

Conner’s gaze darted to him, and he glowered at Lex, jaw tensing.

Tim sneered, "Leave him alone, it's more than genetics that makes a son. It’s about love and being a family."

Lex scorned, "Jonathan Kent would be so proud."

Through the fabric of his gauntlet, Bruce subconsciously rubbed his thumb against the worn gold wedding band that he'd been wearing for many years now. He felt the guiding hand for above. Batman got everyone's attention, "Listen boys. Clark is safe for now. None of you can make a difference up here, so I want you to get back to work where you can."

The young men nodded along, and Bruce glanced at Clark’s body on the bed, and then told them what had always been true, but what Clark would tell them out loud, "I'm proud of you all. Now I’ll let you know when there's a change."

They smiled proud little smiles, and then headed for the exit and then they were gone.

Their nemesis remarked snidely, "Cosy."

He sneered at him, and then went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out with his hand and caressed the soft black hair that had fallen out of the Superman style. He cringed seeing the leather glove come between them. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Luthor looking on, a combination of fascination, distain and envy all rolled up together on his face. Batman swallowed hard, and then turned back to the important one here. He pulled his gauntlets off, and he caressed his hair, and the side of his face that was free of the symbiont. 

Lex chuckled scornfully, “Try it, Bruce, true loves kiss.”

Repulsion warred inside him, let him mock their love for each other, he’d take theirs any day rather than the obsessive nature of Lex’s feelings. He leaned in, he didn’t kiss him, didn’t want to give that bastard the satisfaction, not that he believed it would work anyway, but he leaned in, and he whispered, “I’m here Sweetheart.”

He reached for his hand. He smiled seeing their silver thread marks of commitment there on their wrists that represented their lives being tied together. Many times over the years, his connection to Clark had helped him heal from injuries that would’ve laid him up for weeks or months, but which had been gone within hours or days because of that connection. He wished it would work the other way around, he wished he could help him fight this thing controlling his husband’s mind. He turned Clark’s arm and he lined their wrists up like in their wedding ceremony on Anteros II. 

Unexpectedly and suddenly, he let out a yell, and then collapsed forward, unconscious.

At what had just transpired, Lex Luthor rolled his eyes, “Well that’s typical.” He reached out with his black gloved hand, and pressed an intercom button, “Hamilton, you better get in here.”

~*~

Emil and J'onn finished their examinations; the good doctor tilted his head and met the Martian’s eyes through his spectacles, “Your assessment…?”

J'onn nodded, “You were right doctor, not only are they fused together physically at the wrist, but mentally too.”

Lex asked, “So what you’re saying is they’re both trapped in their minds.”

The Martian Manhunter nodded, “Of a sort, Batman’s mind is active inside Superman’s phantasm now, though I can’t estimate to what extent it will have some affect. As before, I can’t reach either of them.”

Emil stated, “It’s a waiting game now.”

J'onn nodded, “Agreed, however if anyone can fight their way out of the dark phantasm, Superman and Batman together can.”

Their bald nemesis said snidely, “Naturally.” 

~S~

Later that night, Lex and Clark were standing in the middle of Lexcorp plaza’s modern steel and glass themed function room, surrounded by people. The party was in full swing and Clark was already fed up chatting to the same boring old businessmen. Yet he couldn’t leave until Lex said it was okay, his lover was very strict about the appearance of good manners. 

He felt a lock of his black hair fall out of place on his forehead and he ran his hand over his slicked back hair. He didn’t want to ruin the impeccable look he was going for. Lex loved him to look his best, and Clark loved being admired, although his brand new sleek black tux and his flawless grooming were wasted on these boring old bastards and their plastic wives.

He felt Lex’s hand slide from his shoulder down his arm and then gently grasp his wrist, “Stop fidgeting.” 

As he did Clark felt a jolt, and he hissed softly. Lex pulled back and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Clark pulled his arm away and gazed at his wrist where his Rolex was, he shook his head in confusion, “I don’t know it just hurt for a second.”

Lex lifted Clark’s arm and gazed at his wrist, seeing nothing wrong, he teased, “I didn’t realise you were so… sensitive without your powers.”

He rolled his eyes in good humour at his teasing.

Clark glanced around until his gaze fell on someone who definitely stood out in this crowd. Clark’s eyes followed the suave dark haired handsome figure as he glided around the room as he did the rounds too. Clark hummed under his breath and then he wondered softly, “Who’s that?”

Lex followed his gaze and then answered smoothly, “That’s Bruce Wayne.”

“Wayne, you mean Wayne Enterprises, and the Wayne Foundation, Wayne?” Clark asked Lex with his eyes still on the dashing figure across the function room.

His lover cocked a brow, “How do you know about Wayne Enterprises?”

Amused, Clark smirked revealing, “I do read the newspaper once you go downstairs to your office in the morning, Lex even the business section. I thought he didn’t run the business himself?”

Lex replied scornfully, “He doesn’t, he’s wasting a great opportunity.” He arched an inquiring brow and Lex explained, “His parents are dead, he could have complete control of the whole company if he wanted to, but he spends his time playing.”

He grinned, took a sip of champagne, and asked jovially, “His parents didn’t go the same way as Lionel then?”

His lover narrowed his gaze at the mention of his dead father. Oh that was one of the things they never mentioned. Clark had been wearing his blue Kryptonite earring that day too, in a way it was lucky because he doesn’t think Lex would’ve been happy if Clark had heard his scream and had been able to save the old bastard from falling out his office window to the hard street below. He remembers coming down from the penthouse and going outside to the entrance to the Luthorcorp plaza as it was called back then and seeing Lionel’s broken body. Clark shrugged the memory off, and then returned to the topic of Bruce Wayne, “So why does he come to these snore fests if he doesn’t have to?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Then Lex noticed someone, a business acquaintance and motioned to them. “I need to talk to…”

Clark waved him off, “Go then.”

Lex murmured archly, “Behave.” before he left.

Clark snorted and then continued to watch the only interesting thing in the whole place. He watched the elegant tuxedo clad man chatting to the businessmen, and watched him charm their wives, who were old enough to know better but they giggled and blushed like school girls. 

He was too sexy, too beautiful for his own good. 

He waited until Mr Wayne went and found a couch in a quiet corner; he looked as though he needed a break, and Clark couldn’t blame him. Clark smiled wryly and then strolled over, and then sat down across from the gorgeous billionaire. Bruce Wayne glanced up as Clark sat down across from him. He saw the flare of interest appear in his eyes; Clark had seen that look many times in his life from both men and women.

Clark slouched back and gazed at him. The other man gazed right back with eyes that were sombre but gorgeous this close up. Then Clark smiled, “Hi, I’m Clark.”

The debonair playboy raised an eyebrow and murmured smoothly, “I know who you are.”

He licked his teeth and drawled, “Do you?”

“Everyone in this room knows who you are. You’re Lex Luthor’s little companion.”

Teasingly he rolled his hip subtly, “I’m not so little.” He leered.

The suave billionaire followed his motion, then nodded, “But he’s kept you since you were a teenager, has he not?”

He sniggered, “Kept me… you make it sound like I’m a…” Bruce leered at him pointedly in return. Uneasily, Clark straightened the front of his tuxedo and continued, “You make it sound like I’m a hooker.”

“Aren’t you?” direct and to the point.

He smiled viciously, “No, Lex and I love each other, always have.”

Bruce tilted his head, and said smoothly, “Then I apologise, but I’ve been away for a while, and in these social circles I’ve been told that that’s been the rumour for many years.”

Clark couldn’t believe after all this time that he was finding this out now. He shook his head and the lock of hair got loose again, and fell against his forehead. He didn’t bother fixing it. He gazed at the ceiling in resentment of the information he’d just found out until Bruce spoke again, “If he’s not paying you, then why do you stay with him.”

He said roughly, almost petulantly, “I just told you, I love him and he loves me.”

It was Bruce Wayne who snorted then, “If he loves you, why has he let this rumour about you circulate for so long?”

He winced, “What’s he supposed to do?”

Palpably, Bruce’s eyes checked him out and then he uttered, “If I loved you, I’d have married you by now.”

He felt a frisson of something inside his body, and he chuckled in reaction, “Wow you must be an old fashioned romantic then.”

His partner in conversation tilted his head bashfully and surprisingly Clark found he was endeared. Bruce said, “I don’t know about romantic, but I can be passionate under the right circumstances.” Then he held his gaze heatedly. “I bet you can be too.”

Clark swallowed hard, he loved other people’s admiration, but he was feeling edgy under this particular man’s gaze and uttered, “I better go.”

Bruce smirked at him and nodded, “You better go.”

Reflexively Clark mirrored that smirk, “See you around.”

Then he got up and returned to Lex’s side. Lex was already watching him as he arrived from across the room. Lex gazed at Bruce studying him for a long moment. Clark straightened the front of his tuxedo again. Lex turned to him when Clark asked, “Can we leave early? I don’t want to stay here.”

Lex’s gaze darted to Bruce and back to him again. “He didn’t say something to upset you, did he?”

Clark glanced back at Bruce, saw him observing them, Clark unconsciously licked his lips, and denied, “No… I’m just fed up that’s all.”

His lover didn’t look convinced and ran his hand possessively over his shoulder, and then he took Clark’s hand and led him to a quiet corner of the room. He said, “I’ve got to stay for a while longer. But you can go up if you want.”

He smiled gratefully and he leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, “See you when you come to bed.”

~*~

He was lying in bed waiting for Lex to come home from the party downstairs, and his mind was stuck on what Bruce Wayne had told him, the fact for all these years, for every one of those damned parties, those boring old bastards and their wives thought he was some kind of high class hooker. He wasn’t even going to bother asking Lex about it. Lex knew about it. Lex made it his business to know everything. 

The thing was if Lex had told him about it, he’d have found it hilarious and probably played up to it in front of people as if it was a game, but it couldn’t be a game when he didn’t know about it… damn him. 

He heard movement out in the lounge and he slipped out of bed and wandered out there. The billionaire that he was expecting wasn’t the one he found. The fine dark haired figure of a man with his back towards him was helping himself to a drink in their lounge. Lex was nowhere in sight. 

Clark stopped short, he ran a ruffling hand through his hair, took a breath, and then continued confidently. “Make yourself at home.” he said wryly.

Bruce Wayne turned with his drink in his hand, instantly he was checking out Clark’s naked torso, and down to his blue silk boxer shorts. He cocked a brow, “Don’t mind if I do.”

Clark folded his arms over his broad smooth chest and tilted his head in inquiry, and asked casually, “What are you doing up here?”

He lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip while keeping Clark’s gaze. He lowered the glass and spoke, “Lex offered a nightcap.” He shook the glass and the ice chinked.

Clark licked his lips with a touch of unexpected nerves. Why had Lex invited the other billionaire up here after his obvious jealous concern earlier? He didn’t know, nonetheless, he portrayed an air of nonchalance in front of this man and motioned to the couch, “Enjoy.”

Bruce watched him; trying to weigh him up, then he smiled smugly and then took the offered seat. Clark also took a seat on the opposite leather couch. He asked the man who was a guest in his home, “So where is Lex?”

“Waving off the last of his other guests I suppose.” The sexy billionaire shrugged.

He nodded along.

Bruce watched him closely, resting his glass on his thigh and then he asked casually, “So if you’re not his plaything, what do you do?” Clark frowned in response to the question. His guest saw his confusion and then expanded, “What do you do for a career, Clark?”

He felt embarrassed and a little chagrined. He had denied before that he was a kept man but… well he’d suggested getting a job a few times, especially over the last couple of years, but Lex always shrugged it off and changed the subject. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d had a career before he and Lex had gotten together, that he could mention but he’d just graduated from high school when Lex brought him here to this life of indulgence. So what could he tell this man asking this suddenly hard question? 

Those eyes watched and waited for a response. At the prolonged scrutinised silence Bruce Wayne nodded, he motioned to the pile of books next to the couch, “What do you like to read?”

He felt a deep gratitude to him for not trying to belittle his lack of answer, and he smiled and said, “Lots of different subjects.”

“Non-fiction or fiction?” he inquired.

“Both.” He replied interestedly.

“You’ll need glasses one day reading all the time.” Bruce teased. 

He chuckled at the thought of needing to wear reading glasses. 

Bruce leaned forward and asked, “Have you ever read ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ Clark?”

With enthusiasm, Clark grinned and leaned forward too, “Yes, it’s my favourite.”

Bruce smiled, “A man of words and justice fighting for the underdog.”

He nodded along, “That’s right.”

Then Bruce shrugged, “Completely different from this life you’re living here.”

Clark swallowed hard. Although the words were spoken innocently, they still stung. He remembered his great teenaged hopes for him and Lex making the world a better place together. Touchily, he slouched back, his arm along the back of the couch, his elbow bent, and his head resting on his hand, his fingers threaded into his hair. He bit out, “Well from what I hear your life isn’t a selfless crusade either.”

The dark billionaire stared intensely at him and then smiled slowly, “I find my enjoyment in other ways, ways that are physical and exciting, ones that get my heart pumping.” His gaze explored Clark’s pecs and the curve of his bicep, the vein that ran down his forearm and wondered, “What gets your heart pumping Clark?”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Eluding Limerence 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,818  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Can Batman help Superman finally break free and save the world? 

~S~

Clark snorted in response, “Whatever you’re thinking… don’t.”

The dark billionaire playboy asked huskily, “Why do you think I’ve been invited up here?”

He could understand his perspective, Clark’s lover inviting another man up to his penthouse, this late at night, Clark barely clothed there to meet him but Clark knew better. He told him, “Lex is too possessive to share.”

His admirer hummed, “I can understand that.” he tilted his head as if he could see Clark’s rear, “If your ass belonged to me I wouldn’t share it either.”

Clark laughed lightly at the crass flattery, bit his lip and murmured, “I’m no sub, never have been.”

Those penetrating eyes gauged him again, “Really, I’ve found give and take in a relationship the most satisfying scenario.”

His eyes lingered on the gorgeous cocky masculine figure sitting across from him and asked curiously, “You sub?”

Bruce smiled and uttered, “I never sub but with the right partner I do share the pleasures between us equally.”

Clark felt a warm feeling slink down into his belly at the thought of it. Felt the lust that had already been stirred fire up and he felt guilty, though the red Kryptonite he wore tempered it greatly. This man was making him feel a little out of his depth. That was a long lost feeling to Clark, ever since he put on the red Kryptonite earring. He was far from being a virgin, but he had only ever really wanted Lex from the moment he had told him the truth about himself. Any passing fancy wasn’t worth igniting Lex’s sense of betrayal. Lex was very sensitive to any perceived betrayal, intended or not. 

He pointed out, “From what I saw downstairs, flirting with all those women, you must be one hell of a performer.”

“I like beautiful women…” he began, Clark raised a teasing brow, and Bruce pursed his lips, and confessed, “But I’d love a man such as you.”

Clark’s prideful smirk took over his face, and he nodded and praised, “Looking at you, I bet you don’t meet your equal often.”

Bruce licked his lips, and goaded with a murmur, “You think you’re my equal?”

He chuckled lightly, and then said seriously, “You should take that as a compliment. I’ve got no equal.”

The sexy billionaire chuckled gustily, “Wow, well in that case…”

Clark grinned in response.

As Bruce Wayne’s smiling eyes gazed at him, he seemed to see into his soul and asked, “You want what I can offer you?”

He didn’t answer the question but he revealed, “You asked me what you were doing here, this is it, this is a test.” 

Bruce narrowed his gaze in response, then his eyes did a quick dart around, and he asked, “He’s testing me?”

Clark denied, “No, Lex saw us together downstairs, and he noticed it. He’s testing me.”

“Noticed what?” he asked and then nonchalantly, he brought his glass to his lips and took a swig of the amber liquid in his glass. 

He licked his lips nervously and confessed, “My interest in you.”

Bruce smiled, “So you do like me?”

He swallowed hard, he did, but it wasn’t just a physical or a sexual response. It was the things he had said too, saying he would have married him, expecting him to have a job - a calling, guessing his favourite book, the talk of sharing the pleasures with the right partner, as if someone like Clark could be the right partner, making him smile.

He knew there were cameras on them right now; every part of the penthouse had cameras. Wearing the blue Kryptonite earring, he couldn’t tell where Lex was, but he would bet he was watching them right now. He smirked at the gorgeous billionaire, and denied earnestly, “I told you downstairs, I love Lex and he loves me, my interest in you downstairs at the party was caused by the fact we were surrounded by boring old farts and their dowdy wives that’s all.”

Bruce held his gaze and then nodded, “In that case, I might as well get going.”

He asked intrigued, “You only came up for the nightcap because you thought I was the nightcap?”

“You’re the reason why I’m here.” He confirmed.

He watched as Bruce Wayne put his cut crystal glass down on the side table, stood up, straighten his tuxedo, and walked over to the elevator, turned and smiled, “I’ll be seeing you, Clark.”

Clark watched the dark sexy figure go silently. 

Then he got up, and went and fixed himself a drink from the bar. A few minutes later, Lex arrived and glanced around the lounge feigning surprise, “Where’s Bruce, I invited him for a nightcap?”

He shrugged, “He had to leave.”

His lover glanced over him, up and down at his lack of clothes, with a tone half strained half accusatory, “You were talking to him like this?”

Normally he found Lex’s insecurities cute, but not tonight. He shrugged, “I heard a noise, and I thought it was just you. I didn’t expect him to be up here.”

“You seemed to like him; I thought you might like to get to know him better…” he explained, as if it was a reasonable urge behind the idea.

He smiled a little too brightly, “A butterfly among moths that’s all.”

Lex reminded him, “You used to like parties and going to clubs.”

He smirked and corrected, “No, you used to like taking me to parties and clubs…” he licked his lips and reminded him, “I remember how you used to send me off to dance with the men there, and watch me, and watch them react to me…”

His lover hummed, “I remember Clark. They were like moths to your flame. They all wanted you; they all wanted a piece of you…”

He echoed his hum, “I know, I turned them on, and I was turned on knowing that you were watching me.”

Lex breathed in deeply and admitted, “And I…”

Clark pursed his lips and finished the sentence, “And you were turned on, knowing no matter how turned on, how hard I made those men was I was yours.”

That’s exactly what this test tonight was about, Clark thought.

Lex swallowed hard and he reached out and caressed Clark’s lips with his thumb, “You were so turned on by it all and so shy but so eager…”

“You’d wait until my zipper was straining and then you’d come down to the dancefloor and take my hand and lead me away, take me outside to your Porsche, and then you’d release me from my tight jeans, bow your head and then devour my cock.”

His lover groaned softly, “I remember.” 

And you think this is the same thing, don’t you Lex, he silently wondered. Clark snorted softly, and took another swig of his drink.

With a crease in his brow, Lex gazed at him, “Are you alright Clark?”

“I’m fine, are you ready for bed?”

~*~

In the bedroom, lying naked on the magenta sheets on their bed, his thighs were spread with Lex’s smooth head between them, Lex braced his hands against the mattress, as he sucked Clark’s cock. Clark panted and watched his lover as he licked up the length, glancing up and meeting his gaze with complete possession. He moaned in pleasure. He arched his hips towards his lover’s mouth. Lex smiled sharply, and licked up the head and caught it between his lips. 

He sucked it deftly until Clark couldn’t get any harder. Lex had initiated Clark in the ways of pleasure, everything he knew about his sexual desires Lex had taught him. 

Then Lex pulled away, and then climbed over and straddled him. As he gazed down at him, breathing heavily Lex reached out and he messed Clark’s hair up until it fell over his forehead in bangs. Then reliving the past in his own mind, Lex grinned, and whispered secretively, “I want you to fuck me Clark.”

He moaned softly, “Lex.” remembering the first time Lex had said that to him, remembering how surprised he was that a man as worldly as Lex had wanted him to take him.

He got a condom and rolled it onto Clark’s length, slicked it with lube. Then Lex reached behind him and he grasped Clark’s erection. He held his gaze as he lined him up to his ass. He sat down on it, and Clark’s body jerked as his cock was taken inside the man he’d always loved. 

He saw the ecstasy and the focus in Lex’s eyes for him. 

Clark pulled him down over him and kissed him, and then he began thrusting into him. Lex whined in response and then he was pushing at Clark’s shoulders, and when Clark released him, Lex sat up, and rode him with quiet passion and jerked his own cock hard. 

Thrusting deeply into him, Lex jerked his cock faster, the sound of their flesh meeting, mixed in with their heavy breathing, and soft cries, until Lex’s pale thighs quivered around him and he came over Clark’s chest, and as Clark joined him and met his orgasm, he filled the condom, thrusting until it was over.

As they came to a stop, Lex slumped over, and lay next to him. Clark stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath, then he leaned over, and got rid of the used condom, and then he used some tissues from the nightstand to wipe away the come on his skin. 

When he settled back, he found Lex was observing him closely. Clark chuckled. Lex had been observing him ever since the day they met. He reached out and he cupped his lover’s smooth nape tenderly, and guided him down to him and kissed him. Lex sighed softly in contentment and opened his mouth for him. 

~*~

The following morning, sitting at the table on the balcony, as they finished their breakfast, Clark considered what he was going to do today. Every day Lex went down to the office and Clark was left here trying to figure out something to do. He remembers the glorious early years, being overwhelmed by the possibilities, shopping, driving Lex’s Porsche and Ferrari, travelling the world with Lex on his business trips, but now it was a slog to find something interesting to do. 

With the Daily Planet globe spinning in the background, he watched as Lex turned the page of his newspaper. His mind turned to Bruce Wayne, the way he had told him he found something physical and exciting to do with his time. He knew he ran a charity but he could tell that wasn’t what he’d meant. Clark watched his lover as he sipped his coffee as he read the newspaper. He remembered his own annoyance about the hooker thing and he also remembered how Lex had tested him last night. It was galling to think that after all this time; all these years, and they still couldn’t trust each other. That despite his attraction for Bruce, Lex didn’t trust him not to act on it. 

He wonders if Lex would trust him if he was allowed to remove the red K earring.

~*~

After Lex left for the office, Clark got dressed in his black jeans and a navy blue cable knit turtleneck sweater, and then Clark walked to his favourite bookstore. He was just browsing; he had already picked out a couple of books that looked interesting. He remembered his conversation with Bruce Wayne last night, he realised that although it had always been his favourite book that he didn’t own a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird anymore, somehow lost in the move to Metropolis.

He frowned at the realisation. So then, he made a decision. He strolled over to the classic fiction section. He scanned the shelves and smiled in triumph as he found a copy of it. He picked up the book, and he looked it over and then put it with the other two under his arm. He turned around and found a casually dressed Bruce Wayne standing there.

“Bruce…?” he asked in surprise. He noticed he was carrying a copy of the original Zorro novel - The Curse of Capistrano under his arm.

Bruce motioned to the books under his, “Did you decide it was time to get back in touch with your heartstrings, Clark?”

He recovered from his surprise; he tilted his head and joked, “Are you stalking me?”

The handsome man answered smoothly, “What if I am?”

He chuckled, “Didn’t you get the message last night?”

Bruce nodded, saying furtively, “Yeah, I definitely got a message Clark.”

“Did you?” he wondered with amusement.

With a quirk of his lips, he said, “Huh-huh, I guess you passed the test?”

Clark licked his lips in response, “My partner wouldn’t approve of us meeting like this.”

He tilted his head and asked wryly, “Partner, and what exactly are you and that paranoid man you live with partners in?”

He gazed at him, those words were light, but Clark could see the invisible claws out. He leaned in a touch and murmured, “Sometimes paranoia is justified.”

Bruce laughed, and the sound of it touched something deep inside Clark. He smiled softly, “I love your laugh.”

The laughter stopped as Bruce reached out and caressed Clark’s cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the caress, enjoyed this man’s first touch. He breathed out harshly as he felt something deep inside him click and it scared him. 

He grasped his hand. 

With regret, he pulled it away, “We shouldn’t.”

The dark billionaire goaded, “And I thought you had some bad boy inside you.” Clark swallowed hard and Bruce added, “Isn’t that what your life with Lex Luthor is all about, getting to do and have things you wouldn’t let yourself have otherwise?”

Clark unconsciously reached up and stroked the tiny piece of red Kryptonite in his ear. He thought that maybe if it was larger he might not give a damn and go along with his desires. 

He remembered how Lex had done the tests and found out the exact amount of red K to use, because deep down Lex didn’t want him to be someone or something else. He’d always wanted the boy who had called him his best friend, but with the edge taken off, no sanctimonious recriminations, or questions about his way of life, no need to see his parents regularly. Clark had struggled to be all right with that, but if it meant he could be with Lex, he’d try it. He let him pierce his ear, while wearing the blue Kryptonite magnetic one to neutralise his powers and once the red K earring was in, he’d had no desire to take it out again. He was still prone to the desire to act on his urges, caused by the red K, but it wasn’t strong enough for him not a care about the consequences if he did act on them. 

The boy who held Lex’s moral compass had never really pointed true north again.

Bruce nodded slowly taking his silence as his answer. “I understand. Bye Clark.”

He watched as Bruce backed away but before he turned the corner of the bookshelf, Clark called out, “Bruce.”

The dashing billionaire stopped, and turned and stared at him. He stared back. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know why he’d called out his name. He just breathed and stared at him. Bruce’s eyes lit up with something knowing, then Bruce walked over to him and he reached out, and cupped the back of Clark’s head and pulled him in and took his mouth, not hard but with complete possession. Clark whimpered as Bruce’s tongue met his, probing, his lips devouring, and consuming. He almost dropped his books as he succumbed to the kiss. 

His mind and his senses were overloading and he desperately got his free hand between their chests and pushed Bruce away. The other man took a step back and gazed at Clark, looking into his eyes, searching for his thoughts, wanting consent for his overture. 

Clark gasped and panted. He uttered, “Sorry.”

He shrugged, “My mistake.” 

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Clark in a quandary of his own desires. He thought again, if he’d been wearing a ring or necklace with a larger amount of the red stuff, he’d have welcomed the fire and intensity of that kiss, and been all over Bruce Wayne, and deal with the fallout later. 

He touched his fingers to his lips.

He went to the counter and paid for his books, and then returned home to the penthouse.

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Eluding Limerence 4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,712  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: How will having Bruce Wayne there affect Clark’s life with Lex?

~S~

A few hours later, Lex entered the penthouse and found Clark in the lounge, lying along the couch in his stockinged feet, his shoes toed off for comfort, with his new books joining the stack of books at the side of couch. 

“Good day?” Clark muttered.

“It went well yes, well apart from a security issue last night.” He revealed.

He tilted his head in inquiry, “Anything I can help with?”

Lex walked towards the bedroom door, while taking off his suit jacket, saying, “Not your area of expertise.”

He huffed softly, he had plenty of areas of expertise, and he could learn most things in seconds. He was just never given the opportunity to put the skill to use. Lex never wanted Clark involved in his company business.

Lex returned from the bedroom, and then made himself a single malt scotch on ice. “What are you doing with all those books?” he asked.

Clark said condescendingly, “It’s called reading, Lex.”

Lex sniped, “Smart ass.”

He glanced up and he revealed, “To tell the truth, I’ve been getting bored lately.”

He took a swig, and then said, “Bored, you’ve got a bank account full of money, that you can spend on anything you want.”

“There are only so many clothes, cars, and jet-skis you can buy before it gets old.”

He motioned with the glass, “And so with all that money you’ve bought… books, I’ve got a library you know.”

“Yes, I finished your library years ago. It’s alright for you at least you get to go to work every day.”

Lex said sardonically, “You’re the only person on the planet who wants to go to work, Clark.” 

“You like working.” He pointed out.

Lex shrugged, “I’m not afraid of working hard to meet my objectives.”

Clark cringed internally, maybe it was because of his powers, but he could never understand the desire for power for its own sake. He didn’t want to get into a debate about it and it wasn’t what his problem was anyway. He whined, “I’m bored, Lex.”

Lex came over and he sat down on the edge of the couch next to him, then carefully Lex took the book he was reading from his hands and eyed it, and then recommended, “Have you read Sun Tzu’s Art of War yet?”

He grinned and teased, “I did, but it wasn’t my cup of tea.”

His lover glared at him reproachfully as he dissed his favourite book and then Lex’s gaze softened seeing his smile.  
Lex put his book down on the stack and then reached out, cupped his jaw and kissed him softly. 

~*~

Later in the evening, at dinner, out the corner of his eye, Lex noticed him observing him. He asked, “What is it?”

Clark smiled and tilted his head disarmingly, “Have you thought anymore about me getting a job?”

His lover sighed heavily, “You don’t need to work, Clark.”

He echoed the sigh, “At this point I’d be happy working on the farm with my dad.”

Lex tore his gaze from his plate, “You said you wouldn’t go back.”

“I just want something to do with my time.” He grumbled.

Lex’s gaze softened, “I’ll have a think.”

He felt better, his mood brightening at that possibility.

He considered his pile of books in the lounge including the ones that he’d bought earlier. Once Lex let him stop wearing the blue Kryptonite earring, he’ll finish those books in a couple of minutes. He revealed conversationally, “I think I’ll go shopping tomorrow, pick up some more books.”

Lex’s eyes narrowed, he turned towards him and he questioned, “Didn’t you go to the bookstore today?”

Clark stared at him mutely. 

Lex never really asked him what he did all day, as long he didn’t cause trouble and that question inadvertently revealed why… he was somehow keeping tabs on him, someone, or something was monitoring his movements. He probably knew he’d bumped into Bruce Wayne there too. Did he know he’d kissed him in between the shelves at the back of the store too? He licked his lips anxiously, and told him truthfully, “I did, but I just realised that I’ll need some more, I’ll get through them quickly once you let me take the blue Kryptonite earring out.”

His lover studied him, weighing him up. Finally, he uttered, “Okay.”

He was still disturbed finding out that his activities were being monitored, though he shouldn’t be surprised, Lex had always been the same. He knew what he was like before he came to live with him; it was just silly to expect anything different now.

~*~

The following morning, Clark stepped onto the sidewalk outside the Lexcorp plaza; he wore a grey t-shirt, and leather jacket. Parked at the curb was a sexy silver Lamborghini Murciélago, which Clark spotted straightaway. He admired the machine and then he went over, and admired the man behind the steering wheel, today he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that accentuated his muscular arms. Clark pursed his lips, and complimented, “Sexy car.”

The sunglasses wearing cocky dark haired billionaire smirked, “Murciélago it means…”

“Bat… I know.” Clark mirrored his smug smile.

Considering for a long moment, he gazed at gorgeous man behind the wheel. Lex always thought he knew when Clark was lying; but Clark hadn’t needed to cover his tracks for so long and lie about anything. He suddenly had the urge to test him. Put Lex to the test for once.

He tossed his jacket into the back and then reached for the door handle, opened the car door, and got in the passenger seat. He met Bruce’s gaze, their gazes locked for a long intense moment. Bruce murmured, “I thought you had a bad boy inside you.”

Clark laughed and he leered, “You’re being a tad presumptuous aren’t you.”

Bruce gazed at him and then slowly a smile spread across his face. He nodded. Then he indicated and pulled the car away from the curb.

~*~

After parking in the underground garage, Clark followed Bruce to the elevator, and then they journeyed up to Bruce Wayne’s Metropolis penthouse. Bruce opened the door and led him inside. His focus had never really been on the décor in someone’s place before but he glanced around the high class apartment, it was exactly what you’d expect a man like Bruce Wayne would own, modern and minimalistic. However, something didn’t seem right about it, as if it wasn’t lived in, somehow it didn’t suit him, and Clark asked, “I didn’t think you’d have a penthouse in Metropolis, I mean Gotham isn’t that far.”

Bruce shrugged, “Not as the crow flies I suppose.” He went over to the kitchen, and offered, “Can I get you a drink?”

He mirrored his shrug. “Sure.”

He walked over to the full length windows and gazed out at the view as Bruce opened a bottle of wine. He observed the city from this different angle, so used to seeing it from the top of Lexcorp tower. From behind him, Bruce offered a glass of wine and Clark took it. Bruce said, “Your city is beautiful from up here.”

He didn’t know about it being his city. It was more Lex’s city than his, but he replied with agreement, “Yeah it is.”

Clark sipped his wine. He cringed slightly at the strange tanginess of the alcohol, not that he was a wine connoisseur. 

“Have you ever seen it from above?”

He frowned and shook his head, “By helicopter sure.”

He felt warm breath near his ear, “I’d love to go flying with you.”

Clark smiled at the tickle and remembered how he had awakened floating above his bed a few times as a teenager. He’d always had the expectation that it meant one day he might be able to fly, but it had never happened. He could jump really far when he wasn’t wearing the blue Kryptonite, once even from the street to the penthouse balcony at the top of Lexcorp but he’d never flew. He mentally shrugged the thought off. 

He returned his focus to the other man and teased, “I don’t think Lex would like us to use his helicopter.”

The man standing behind him suggested, “I’ll buy you one of your own.” 

He turned and met his gaze and chuckled softly. “Lex definitely wouldn’t like that.”

Bruce Wayne’s eyes became serious and he growled, “Fuck Lex Luthor.”

Clark snorted and sipped his wine and said playfully, “I thought it was me you wanted to fuck.”

His gorgeous admirer uttered, “I don’t want to just fuck you. I want to save you, Clark.”

Although as far as he was concerned there was nothing to save him from apart from boredom, his words made Clark feel lightheaded and giddy, and he walked away over to the couch and he sat down. He met his gaze, and he teased, “My hero.”

Bruce’s eyes gleamed at his teasing and he walked over and took the seat opposite him. 

“I’m not one to make jokes Clark.”

He shrugged, “I don’t need to be saved.”

Bruce lifted his glass to his lips and he sipped it while holding his gaze. He knew it was coming, that was why he had come home with him but it still surprised him when the tendril of lust slipped further down into his belly. His cock hardened from being the focus of that soft intensity.

He slowly blew out a heavy breath.

In response, Bruce stood up, and he put down his wine glass on the coffee table and Clark’s eyes followed his hands. He blinked, as he saw something he hadn’t noticed until now. As he walked over to him and sat down beside him, Clark’s eyes were still on the worn gold band on Bruce’s ring finger. He asked, “You’re married?”

Next to him, Bruce got comfortable on the couch and then leaned his upper body closer to him and licked his lips, and confirmed, “Yes.”

“Happily?” he questioned.

“Yes happier than you can imagine.” He purred.

That didn’t make sense; maybe after all these years he was still naïve because as far as he was concerned you didn’t mess around with someone else if you were happy. He wondered aloud, “Then why are you doing this?”

“Why are you?” he tossed back.

He stared at him and didn’t know what to say in response. He could say it was to get back at Lex but that wasn’t true. If he played away whenever Lex did something, he’d be a slut. 

Then Bruce slowly reached for and palmed Clark’s black denim clad crotch. Clark groaned at the touch and Bruce groaned feeling the already semi hard length behind the material. He was hardening by the second but Clark was suddenly unsure and he questioned, “If you’re happy with your wife, why…?”

Bruce smiled goadingly, “My husband.”

He swallowed hard, his eyes widening, “Your husband?”

“Yes my husband, he looks a lot like you but he wears spectacles.” He said with some amusement.

Jesus he didn’t even have an excuse for cheating on him like ‘I love my wife but she can’t give me what I need’ and all that kind of crap. It shouldn’t matter, the situation was still what it was, but he’d had the silly idea that Bruce was a good guy; the he was offering him, showing him something better. 

It was a stupid thing to ask at a time like this but “Is your husband a good man?”

He nodded and said earnestly, “My husband is the best man I know.”

Clark gazed at him uncomprehending, “I don’t understand.”

Strong fingers reached out and caressed his lips and Bruce’s eyes were bright with desire but warm with feeling as he told him, “Because you’re a good man, Clark.”

“A good man wouldn’t be doing this… committing adultery.”

“You’re not committing adultery, Clark; you’re not married to Lex Luthor.” 

The words stung but he nodded sadly and glanced away.

As his mind was in turmoil, Bruce leaned in slowly, he gazed at Clark’s lips, and Clark gazed at his lips in return. He was still on edge still unsure. Then Bruce’s lips met his, brushed over them softly, teasing his lips open. Instinctively Clark let his mouth fall open and Bruce’s tongue met his slowly. Clark sighed in response; it was so sweet. Then Bruce sighed, “Oh baby.”

It felt so right, so right, and so good. He deepened the kissed. He felt Bruce’s hands at the button on his jeans. Then he reached inside and pulled his erection out. Clark mewled and then Bruce’s mouth left his, he pulled back and admired the hard length of Clark’s cock. 

He panted softly, watching this man looking at him. He saw Bruce smile before he bowed his head and then his cock was in Bruce’s mouth. Clark groaned and he arched back against the back of the couch. He threaded his fingers through the dark head of hair as Bruce sucked the head and fisted the length. This man groaned and hummed around the girth hungrily. Clark licked his drying lips and thought that it had been a long time since Lex had been so messy and eager. He cringed as he thought of the man he was betraying. He gazed down at the back of his dark head in his lap and considered the man, the husband that Bruce was betraying to be with him.

He should be flattered that Bruce desired him so much that he was willing to betray a man he was so obviously in love with, but the idea of Bruce betraying his husband just didn’t fill him with any satisfaction.

But god forgive him, his mouth on his cock sure did.

Bruce groaned, his mouth full, and then he pulled off slowly with a slurping popping sound. He sat up and met his gaze, he was flushed and bruised lipped, sexy.

Then Bruce smiled slyly, “What’s the matter, I thought you wanted some bad boy in you?”

After the upset he was feeling, the joke threw him off-guard, and he laughed reflexively. He said, “I think it was supposed to be you that were going to have the bad boy inside you.”

His admirer leaned in again and murmured, “You show me yours, and I’ll show you mine.”

He whispered back, “I’ve shown you mine.”

“Hmm that’s right.” Then Bruce’s fingers were busy with his own jeans, releasing himself. He revealed a thick length in the v of the open waistband. Clark gazed at it. It was beautiful. Then instinctively Clark reached out and he wrapped his fist around it and jerked the warm flesh slowly. Bruce lifted the edge of his blue t-shirt out of the way slightly, and groaned, “Oh that’s right.”

Clark’s own cock throbbed with arousal, and then he couldn’t contain his desire and he bowed his head and sucked at the beautiful cock. It fit perfectly in his mouth and Clark hummed around it at that thought. Bruce rolled his hips gently in response. Clark groaned as it thrust gently between his lips. He licked around the tip on every thrust, loving the taste of him. His eyes closed in pleasure. Hmm why did Bruce Wayne’s cock feel like it belonged in Clark’s mouth?

He felt Bruce’s fingers in his hair, tugging gently and Clark pulled off and met his gaze. Bruce gazed at him adoringly and then leaned in and kissed his lips, and Clark kissed him right back. Then Bruce bowed his head and took Clark’s cock in his mouth again, he groaned around his cock head and then pulled back. Clark shook his head at what he was doing, but he felt as if he couldn’t stop himself, he pulled him in and kissed him. He murmured against his lips, “This is all it can be.”

Bruce saw the serious look in his eyes, and told him, “You’re not ready yet, but you will be.” Bruce added huskily. “But I’ll take this for now.”

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Eluding Limerence 5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,830  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Will Bruce be able to tempt Clark away from Lex?

~*~

He was feeling unsettled about what he let happen with Bruce Wayne this afternoon. It wasn’t really the oral sex that was the problem as far as Clark was concerned, it was the fact that he had wanted more, more than incredible sex from him but it had been his choice to go there in the first place, he went specifically there for that purpose.

Bruce had asked him to go to bed with him afterwards, and Clark hadn’t wanted to leave him, and come home to Lex, that was the problem that was why he was feeling unsettled. He’d always known prolonged exposure to red K worsened the effects; maybe it really was time to ask Lex if he could remove the earring, and try to get some perspective back. He’d loved Lex long before he’d started wearing the red Kryptonite, but wearing it now was making his attraction and feelings for Bruce Wayne too important to him to ignore.

He was feeling unsettled because it had been years since he’d had to lie and cover things up, but now he had his own secret again and this one was worse. The secret of his origins had been a life changing, dangerous secret to reveal to anyone, but this secret now was entirely of his own choices, and desires. He wasn’t sure what to do about it. Lex would be hurt if he knew, and maybe it would be for the best if Lex never found out. He knew Bruce would be safer if Lex didn’t find out. Clark knew it was a betrayal Lex wouldn’t forgive.

However, the hardest thing was figuring out if he himself could actually put it behind him. Damn he had to try to take his mind off it, and him. But what was there to do? He reached up, and fingered his red K earring, the tiny piece of poison was whispering to him. ‘You came back here to be bored, when you could’ve been in Bruce’s bed right now, making him bend over, seeing if he really was the right partner, the man that Bruce Wayne would sub for.’

Jolting him from his thoughts, from behind him, Lex entered the lounge saying, “I was thinking, maybe we can go to a club tonight.”

Clark frowned at the out of the blue suggestion. Lex saw his frown and coaxed, “C’mon Clark let’s relive the old days.”

He loved the idea that Lex wanted to make an effort with regards to their relationship. Maybe this was just what they needed to get back his focus to just being on them.

He smiled and nodded, “Okay, you’re on.” He tilted his head, “You think I’ve still got what it takes to turn heads.” He joked.

Lex’s lips quirked, “I’d definitely say so Clark.”

He smiled in response to the compliment. Then he watched, as Lex disappeared into his study. 

~*~

That night, Lex and Clark entered one of the clubs Lex used to bring him to. It was dark. Only flashes of strobe lighting lit the room sporadically, highlighting Clark’s red silk shirt with every flash. In that darkness, ambiguous figures danced and moved together. Clark commented, “I’m surprised it’s still open after all this time.”

His partner led him over to the bar and ordered some drinks. As Lex passed him his glass, Clark teased him, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Lex huffed softly.

Clark shrugged, and took a drink. Wearing the blue K earring meant he was as susceptible to alcohol as the next man. As they drank, they watched the dance floor. When they were finished, Lex led him over there. They moved into each other’s arms, and danced to the slow grinding song. He smiled happily, as they moved together. As they danced he felt a prickle of recognition in his senses, and over Lex’s shoulder, his eyes found a shadowy figure on the balcony above the dancefloor, felt eyes watching him.

He was used to people watching him though, he was distracted as the music turned bass driven, and he felt his partner’s hands at the buttons of Clark’s red silk shirt. He frowned, asking, “What’re you doing?”

Lex smirked secretively, and then spread Clark’s shirt open revealing his broad chest, he ordered him, “Turn some heads Clark.”

He glanced around the dancefloor, and noticed a couple of men had already taken notice of him. Even with the small amount of red K, he felt disappointed. He leaned in and whispered, “I thought… I thought you were joking…” He had found it a turn on when he was younger, but he thought they were a little mature to be doing this now. “I thought we could just enjoy being with each other.” 

Lex leaned in, kissed him, and then pointed to a man dancing near him, “Don’t disappoint me Clark.”

He swallowed hard seeing Lex’s expectation, and then nodded along. He plastered on a smirk, “I need some liquid courage, so go get me another drink.”

His partner chuckled, “I thought you weren’t scared of anything.”

“Please Lex.”

He chuckled again and then went to the bar for him.

~*~

After that he did his part, he danced, and he drank the limitless supply of vodka Lex had set up for him, and he watched his partner watch him let strangers run their unfamiliar grasping hands over his body, over his naked chest, and abs and grab at his ass. The alcohol loosened him up and he enjoyed the attention but it didn’t give him the thrill it used to, so when Lex came down turned on and ready to claim his possession, Clark was all too willing to leave. However, first he excused himself to use the restroom before they left, and Lex leered, “I’ll go get the car.”

He wandered towards the restroom. As he went in and before he used the urinal he struggled a little buttoning up his shirt, fuzzy headed as he was with the alcohol. 

Afterwards, he washed his hands, as some other users exited. As Clark dried his hands, he heard the door click open and close, and then male hands caught his hips. He tried to turn to ask why he’d followed him here, instead of going to the car but he was denied.

He felt soft but insistent lips on the nape of his neck. He let out a groaning sigh and tried to turn and look over his shoulder, but one of those hands reached up and stopped him from looking. Those lips kissed his neck again, and those hands slipped under his red shirt and they caressed his toned abdomen, pushed up further, and massaged his strong broad chest, his pecs. 

The hands were so familiar on his body and Clark groaned and murmured, “Feels so good.”

He leaned back into the strong male body, and those fingers rubbed and pinched his nipples gently. Clark grinded smoothly back against his hard crotch and those hands left his nipples and slowly caressed his abs again, over the trail of sparse hairs below his navel and then one hand slid into his still fastened waistband, over his belly. Clark whimpered softly as the fingers played and the thumb rubbed against the base of his cock. 

Offering no resistance, enjoying the naughtiness of it despite the surroundings, he groaned, “We can’t do this here, the people…”

As he said the words, he realised he could hear people outside the door. People complaining saying they needed to use the restroom, and ‘why was the door locked’. Clark laughed fuzzily from the effects of the vodka he’d had earlier in the evening, and said, “You think of everything.”

He tried to turn his head again, asking huskily, “You couldn’t wait until we got to the car?”

But again, a hand came up and stopped him turning to look. He laughed throatily. Then he was being pushed, manoeuvred and then he was face first against the wall next to the hand dryer. Those hands were at his zipper busily. 

He stilled. 

Even in his drunken state of mind, he knew that something wasn’t right.

He groaned again as his waistband lowered and he felt kisses and a tongue on his lower back. He moaned and he arched. Then he felt those fingers spreading his ass cheeks and he felt a warm wet tongue there. He reached behind and found a full head of hair on the man with his tongue probing his ass. He was just about to turn around and stop him when the hands held him in place, and a guttural voice murmured against him, “Let me.” 

As that tongue continued to lick and probe, Clark’s mouth opened in passion, he licked at his lips, “God yes.” he laid his head against the wall and uttered, “Yes, oh yes.” over and over.

Clark braced both his hands on the restroom wall and luxuriated in being fucked by his tongue. God was it wrong that it felt so fucking good. 

He squirmed and he grinded down and back, and tried to get his tongue as deep as he could. His strong hands held him and encouraged him. He made deliciously hungry growly little noises against him as he buried his face in his ass. He responded with soft cries of need. 

“This is mine.” He growled into his flesh.

He felt hot, and sluttish and needy and god he wanted his tongue deeper inside his ass right now. Clark pressed his face to the wall and he reached back and spread his own ass cheeks wider. “Yes.”

He felt a thumb rubbing against him, and hot breath glancing off the flesh of his ass cheeks. His body arched, but his mind stayed on the precipice of still being in charge, “I don’t sub.” he declared softly.

“Not yet.” Came the low huskily reply, before he was surprised by a lube slick finger entering him. He cried softly against the wall in response.

Then the breath was gone from down there, and it began again at his nape and then those lips returned and then the finger inside him went deeper. Clark rested his head against the wall and gazed down at the floor between his shoes. Then his hand was pressing down on his back, telling him to arch and so he did. That slick finger became two, and they delved, and turned and twisted and Clark cried out as they grazed his prostate. 

Then those fingers focused their attention on his sweet spot, and he panted and gasped. He begged hoarsely, “Please… ah please.”

But the thrusting fingers didn’t stop or let up. Clark’s cock was aching and beginning to drip. Then Clark heard the man’s zipper being lowered, and then he felt his hardness pressed against him, into the valley of his cheeks, felt the head meet his saliva and lube wet asshole. 

Clark was moments from ending this now, even though a part of him didn’t want to end it, but then the aroused length began thrusting along his cleft, over him, teasing his hole instead of trying to penetrate him. 

The other man’s hand came around, and swiped across his dripping cock head, Clark saw the pre-come covered finger move away, and then he heard the hum, as it was sucked clean. He hissed, “Dirty…”

The thrusting length stopped a moment, and he felt the vague sensation of those fingers down near his ass and the guy’s cock, and then those fingers came around, and were pushed in between Clark’s lips, he tasted the other man’s essence, he groaned headily and licked at his fingers hungrily.

Then the fingers slipped away.

He knew in the back of his fuzzy mind that this wasn’t the place for this, he never believed that there was ever going to be a time or place for it, but he pleaded gaspingly, “I need you.”

Clark licked his lips, drunk, and lust drunk, and he panted and waited on edge for the hard cock that had been in his mouth this afternoon to open him up. As ready, as he’d ever thought he’d be for a cock. He waited and then he heard the door unlock and he heard men groan, “Finally.” before beginning to come in.

Clark swore and then he quickly pulled his pants up. He struggled to get his erection inside. When he turned around, he was met by a leering mob of clubbers. He cleared his throat, combed his hand through his hair, and tried not to blush at their eager appreciation. 

He left the restroom.

~*~

After leaving the restroom, he searched the crowd. He couldn’t see either of the men he expected to see in the dark confines of the club. He realised Lex was probably exactly where he said he’d be. Clark left the club and found Lex parked in the street near the exit. 

Already sitting in the Porsche’s driver’s seat with the engine running, as he approached, Lex asked, “You’ve been a long time, was there a queue for the restroom?”

He swallowed hard knowing his ass was still slick and relaxed and he could still taste him in his mouth… he didn’t know what to tell him. He’d let a man do something that he and the man he loved had never shared, he’d let him inside, wanted him even deeper. He let out a haltering breath; “Yeah a bit…” he got in the passenger seat. 

He noticed as Lex’s eager gaze found the prominent bulge at Clark’s crotch, his lover smiled, “I knew you’d get into it Clark.”

Clark winced guiltily and then looked out the window as they pulled away from the curb.

After a few minutes, Lex drove them down an alley. 

After he parked up, Lex reached for Clark’s zipper, smiled delighted as he found the erection that hadn’t gone down. He watched as Lex went down on him, sucked his cock, trying to recreate more youthful times. Clark closed his eyes, and laid his head against the headrest and tried not to think about the slickness between his ass cheeks.

~*~

Later that night back at the penthouse

In his sleep, he felt soft lips skate along his body, he arched towards them, his lover’s fingers tweaked his nipples on a pass, and then his lover leaned over him, licked over one of his nipples, and then sucked hard. Clark arched and groaned with need. In his subconscious mind, he wondered what was going on because Lex was never so fierce. He opened his eyes, and found the room glowing in soft amber light and turned to look and he was startled as he saw Lex sleeping next to him. However, his thoughts flew away as a soft tongue licked down his abdomen, dipping into his belly button, the man with the dark head of hair hummed in pleasure, and then licked his way back up to his chest, his nipple, and his lips enclosed over it, and sucked hard again.

Clark whined at the feeling of his wet and hungry mouth on him. 

Bruce reached up, with messy hair and a bronzed sun-kissed face and spoke against his throat, “Do you want to marry me, Clark?”

He glanced to the other side of the bed that he shared with his pale lover; Lex lay at the side of them peacefully asleep, oblivious to their clandestine tryst. Clark turned away, and met his proposer’s gaze and admitted, “Yes.” 

Bruce met his answer with a devoted smile.

Clark mirrored that smile, and confirmed again, “Yes, I’ll marry you, Bruce.”

He jerked awake in the darkened bedroom. Disoriented, he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He swallowed trying to get some moisture back into his dry mouth. He felt eyes watching him in the silence of the dusky bedroom. Lex murmured, “Clark, are you okay?”

Clark turned his head and met his gaze, and revealed, “Crazy dream that’s all.”

Then Lex reached out and stroked his ear, caressing the tiny Kryptonite gems, Lex smiled tentatively, “You know how much I need you, don’t you?”

He held his gaze solemnly and nodded.

His lover nodded along, and confessed, “I don’t know what I’d do if you ever wanted to leave me, Clark.”

Clark reached out and he caressed his face, “Why would I leave you?” Lex gazed at him silently in the darkness, and Clark reassured, “I promise I won’t.”

He nodded acceptingly, and said, “Goodnight Clark.”

“Goodnight, Lex.”

He turned over to try to go back to sleep. 

Then in the darkness, Lex spoke again, “I’ll never let you go.”

Clark swallowed hard, and closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him again.

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Eluding Limerence 6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,962  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark has a choice to make.

~S~

In the early hours of the morning, after Lex had fallen asleep again, Clark had gotten up, slipped his boxer shorts on, and paced the lounge. He thought about tonight, they had returned home, and Lex had happily gone to bed; as far as Lex was concerned, the night was a success. 

However, Clark’s mind and his body wouldn’t rest; he couldn’t forget the incident in the restroom. Bruce Wayne was pursing him aggressively, but he was a playboy wasn’t he; he couldn’t really want anything serious, not that anything serious was on offer. Clark just had to make sure what happened between them was just a conquest, just a one night stand, a never to be repeated thing. His plan was to set off to face the man in question with super-speed so he wasn’t followed by Lex’s men. 

He went into his walk in wardrobe. He went to his jewellery case. Then he reached up and he removed the magnetic blue Kryptonite earring, knowing when he returned from his destination, he’d have to put it back on again. He slipped the earring into the lead lined box that it lived in when he wasn’t wearing it. Once the lead shielded him from the radiation, Clark felt the buzz of power run the circuit of his body. He felt the thrill of his powers returning, and he felt the full potency of the red Kryptonite. He smiled fiercely at his planned endeavour.

Just before he slipped into super-speed, his earring zeroed in on something, a sound inside Lexcorp that shouldn’t have been there at this side of midnight.

He blurred in the direction of the sound. He came to a stop in the hallways of the labs underneath Lexcorp, the ones Lex was still maintaining wasn’t here. Lex’s lies didn’t matter at the moment, as one of the doors opened, and a black clad figure exited. His cape swished as he turned, then he stopped dead as he came face to face with Clark.

Clark saw the tension fill the man’s body, saw his fists curl reflexively. Clark looked over the armoured suit, and the black mask covering his whole head, with the cute little points on the top, he noticed. Clark’s eyebrow rose in question and his lips curved cockily. Then he asked him, “And who might you be?”

The powerfully built man replied, “I’m Batman.”

He smiled with amusement, and folded his arms over his naked chest, “Really, and do you mind telling me what you’re doing down here?”

Batman stepped forward, and asked his own question, “Do you know what Lex Luthor is doing down here?”

He couldn’t be bothered defending Lex’s projects. He was more curious about this guy; the array of gadgets he was packing hadn’t escaped his notice. He provoked, “So Lex has his toys, who are you to judge?”

The man in black approached, and he saw his eyes checking out Clark’s boxer clad nudity, he rasped, “Lex has some pretty toys, some more dangerous than others.”

Clark licked his lips, something about this guy was kind of sexy, and if he had the balls to break in here… as he was thinking, his thoughts came to a halt as he saw Batman was still checking him out. He spread his arms and leered cockily, “You like what you see?”

He saw confusion in Batman’s eyes, and he chuckled, “Never mind, now what am I going to do with you huh, shall I call the cops or take you to Lex?”

“You’re not taking me anywhere.” He growled, and then he tried to move around him.

Clark grasped his arm, his bicep and forcibly pulled him back to him, he came to rest so close their faces were only inches apart. They both breathed heavily. Clark’s gaze dropped to his tantalising lips, they seemed awfully familiar. Then Batman uttered, “How about Lex Luthor finds out his boyfriend is a cocktease.”

“I never teased you; you’re the one who couldn’t stop looking at my body.”

Batman breathed huskily, Clark smirked, and then said, “Take a closer look if you want.” He pushed Batman down to his knees, using his power to psyche the guy out. His face was now inches away from the front of Clark’s boxer shorts. When Batman looked up and met his gaze, Clark smirked down in triumph. Then unexpectedly Batman groaned, and then he leaned in and his pressed his face into Clark’s silk covered crotch. 

He echoed his groan, and when Batman opened his lips and mouthed his length, Clark arched into him, and cupped head. It was so wrong and a little disturbing but it was so delicious that the full effects of the red Kryptonite made him not give a shit. He thrust against his lips, and asked, “You like that huh?” he reached into his shorts, and he pulled out his increasingly hardening cock and guided it to Batman’s lips. “You want this.” He teased his lips with it, “Yes, no…?”

Batman met his gaze again, and said lowly, “It’s mine.” and then he opened his mouth, his tongue there, ready and waiting. 

Clark smiled fiercely, “So you really want me don’t you?” Clark hardened all the way, when he saw the hunger there and he fed it to him. He drawled, “There you go.”

A black clad hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and pumped if fiercely as Batman sucked the head intently, holding his gaze. It was intense as Batman did everything he could to force him to come, as he fucked his own mouth with Clark’s cock. Clark was lost in the pleasure, and everything in the universe was those lips stretched around his cock and his familiar eyes gazing into his. 

He came suddenly and violently, his come thick against Batman’s tongue. 

He felt weak in the aftermath, and Batman rose to his feet, and shoved Clark against the corridor wall, his mouth covered his and he tasted his own come. He welcomed it, until Batman retreated. He retreated not just from the kiss but altogether, he backed away down the corridor.

Dazed and sated, Clark smiled with wet lips, “Where are you going?”

Batman smirked at him, “You’re a smart guy, Clark if you want to find me.”

Then Batman turned the corner and was gone.

~*~

While drinking another cup of coffee the next morning, he gravitated to the spot on the balcony, where he found himself often, and he gazed across at the shining globe atop the Daily Planet building across the street. 

He thought about his original plans to study journalism courses at college, and his years working on the high school newspaper. He remembered how lots of the stories had been about the events and the miraculous ways in which the citizens of Smallville had brushed past death. He remembered how proud he’d felt saving people even if he had never and could never receive the credit for it. 

Although, with the blue Kryptonite earring returned to this ear, he couldn’t use his powers right now, it was a relief not being able to hear the sounds that emanated from the city outside his window.

After Lex had gone to work, he thought about Lex, he was probably down in his secret labs right now, and tonight he would lie to him about it. Because when it came down to it Lex knew that the boy he had fallen in love with was a good person and creating weapons, even if they were for the government it wasn’t a good thing and Lex knew that or else he wouldn’t think he had to lie about it. Batman didn’t think Lex’s labs were a good thing either, or else he wouldn’t have been there investigating them last night.

Clark got dressed, he almost felt guilty about the sneakiness, but this morning Clark had been sitting at the breakfast table lying to Lex already. So did one more lie make a difference now?

He arrived on the doorstep of Bruce Wayne’s Metropolis address; and then knocked on the door. It took a minute until the door was answered. Then he came face to face with a velvet robe and silk pyjama bottom clad playboy. Clark tried not to be distracted and didn’t beat around the bush, “It was you wasn’t it!”

Bruce Wayne only licked his lips suggestively and smirked at him.

Clark’s nose flared and he breathed gustily, “I told you no.”

The playboy rolled his eyes and then walked away from the doorway leaving the door open. Saying over his shoulder, “I didn’t hear you say no last night.”

He entered, following him into the penthouse apartment, “I didn’t know it was you.”

Bruce turned around and chuckled, “You liar.”

“I’m not a liar.”

“You are, or do you let anyone touch you like that?”

Clark glowered at him.

Bruce said, “You knew, you wanted it.”

Clark’s chest heaved.

The dark playboy smiled smugly, and murmured, “You wanted it...”

He didn’t want to admit it. 

Bruce smirked as he continued, “…So Sweetheart, why are you here now so pissed off?”

He stepped in closer, leaned in and whispered darkly, “Because if you had the nerve to do what you did last night, you should’ve finished the job and fucked me instead of leaving the job half done.”

Right up close, he murmured, “I made you ready for my cock at that club, left you empty, and needy didn’t I, huh?”

A touch of shame, a slither of rage, and a whole lot of lust bubbled inside him. He grabbed him and pulled him into his embrace, and took his mouth. It was just like their previous kisses it was all encompassing, his lips, his tongue, and his breath. He had to break the kiss just so he could hold onto his senses.

He panted, staring at this man.

Holding his gaze, the beautiful billionaire requested softly, “Are you here to give yourself to me Clark?”

Even with the red K that he wore, Clark suddenly felt shy. He smiled timidly, he’d never wanted to bottom, never had the desire and Lex definitely had never asked for it, but now the desire to have the kind of relationship where there were no limitations on their pleasures, to share everything with someone had sneaked its way inside since the other night. He didn’t understand why, he’d thought he was content with his life. His chest rose and fell. Then he admitted, “I’m thinking about it.”

Then the dark playboy gazed at him and grinned softly, and kissed his lips and suggested, “Let me take you to bed.”

He gazed at him considering for a long drawn out moment, but he really wasn’t considering he already knew, he knew he wanted this, wanted him.

He offered his hand and Clark took it and let him lead him to the bedroom.

~*~

Clark’s clothes were already on Bruce Wayne’s bedroom floor. He was already on the bed naked. He was already hard, watching as Bruce revealed an incredible physique. Clark’s cock flexed against his stomach. God he was so fucking sexy with his hair messy and his face flushed with arousal. Clark ran his hands through his own hair, wondering how he looked to Bruce. He said huskily, “You’re so damned sexy.”

Bruce stepped out of his pyjamas bottoms, and then he crawled naked onto the bed. He kissed Clark’s thigh and then as he crawled closer he kissed his hip, then his oblique and he murmured, “Look who’s talking.”

Clark moaned softly as Bruce kissed and nipped his abdomen. The billionaire’s expensive scent enveloped him. Even his hair smelled so nice. He reached down and he cupped Bruce’s head, threaded his fingers through his silky hair. He hummed, “You’ve got nice hair.”

Warm air wafted over him as Bruce laughed and then his lips closed around Clark’s nipple. He teased it and he sucked and mouthed it gently. Then he slowly scraped it gently with his teeth. Desire sparked through his body from that one point. Clark moaned, “Oh shit, oh god, this isn’t right.”

Bruce lifted his lips away, kissed his chest and met his gaze, it seemed he couldn’t help himself as he dipped his head and kissed Clark’s chest again and then asked, “What’s not right, Clark?”

He cringed, and he stroked Bruce’s messy hair, “You, this, I thought we were going to… not this, not this.”

His lips brushed his collarbone in a featherlike caress, “What?”

He groaned as Bruce’s lips met his throat with more pressure, “Ah we’re not supposed to be doing this.”

“Doing what?” he asked lifting his mouth away to meet his eyes.

“Making love.” He sighed plaintively. 

Bruce bowed his head again and he whispered in his ear, “Making love is the only thing we can do, Clark.”

He kissed and sucked at Clark’s throat. Clark arched his throat baring it and he cried out as he sucked harder. He seemed instinctively to know what Clark would enjoy the most or maybe he was just that good. 

Bruce’s hard body was against his, and he reflexively raised his legs and he cradled Bruce’s body with them. Bruce moaned against him and grinded down against his crotch. Clark’s hands scrambled down his muscular back and grasped Bruce’s ass. Bruce’s hand reached down, and caressing his hip, and then grasped his thigh held it and thrust against him.

Clark moaned and he arched his hips, he crossed his ankles over Bruce’s ass, trapping him to him. Bruce lifted his head and smiled down at him, and whispered, “You’ve never subbed before, but your body knows exactly what it wants doesn’t it.”

His chest heaved, as he took in his submissive position and Bruce’s words. He asked fearfully, “You’re making fun of me.”

This handsome man’s brow creased with emotion and he caressed Clark’s lips, “No, baby.”

He swallowed hard as doubts rose in his mind, “I think we should stop.”

Bruce shook his head, and then leaned down and kissed him gently, speaking against the corner of his mouth, “No, we’re not stopping, listen to your body, it knows what it wants.”

He kissed him in return but his doubts were still there, and he tried to push him away, but Bruce grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, and continued kissing his neck. He whined and tried to pull free but without his powers, he struggled fruitlessly, he wished he wasn’t wearing the blue K earring; Bruce was stronger than he looked. Bruce ended the kiss and gazed down at him. He asked wryly, “What are you trying to do, Clark?”

Agitated, Clark breathed heavily and he glared up at him. 

Bruce smiled fiercely down, and murmured, “Are you scared of making love to me. Do you want me to manhandle you huh, so when I put my hard cock inside you, you can pretend you didn’t really want it?”

Clark stopped struggling, he just breathed harshly gazing up at him.

He caressed Clark’s cheek with his lips, and then he gazed down at him, and revealed; “Now we can talk.”

“Talk… at a time like this?” he wondered.

Bruce nodded, and said quietly, “This is the perfect time.”

He frowned up at him in confusion.

This man who had him completely under his power said, “You do realise that you’re better than this, huh?” Clark’s frown deepened, and Bruce smiled tenderly, “You’re a good man Clark, you deserved better than this, better than a life with Lex Luthor.”

Clark swallowed hard in reaction, “I love Lex, I promised I’d stay with him always and I will.”

He saw something like pain in Bruce’s eyes before he uttered, “And what would Lex do if you did leave him?”

He remembered Lex’s words last night, saying he’d never let him go, he’d said it softly but Clark knew the gravitas in those words, knew Lex’s obsessive nature. At his non reply, Bruce nodded and said shrewdly, “I know what he’d do.”

Clark cringed and he tried to defend the man he loved, “Lex isn’t a bad man… he tries to be good.”

Bruce whispered, “You should be with someone, no you deserve to be with someone who doesn’t have to try.”

“Everyone can’t be a saint.” He defended.

“You’re right, most people aren’t saints, nor evil. That’s a choice.” he stated.

He agreed with that, life was a series of choices, “Okay, but Lex’s choice is to be good, for me.”

“For you?” he questioned.

He confided, trying to make Bruce understand, “Yeah, he promised me a long time ago, that as long as I didn’t give up on him, he’d do his best.”

Bruce winced, “That’s called emotional blackmail Clark.”

He gazed up at him indignantly, “You talk about choices. I chose to be with him that was my choice.”

“A teenager chose to be with him, but a man chose to be with me now.”

Clark gazed up at him speechlessly.

Bruce released his wrists and caressed his face, and his ear where his blue and red earrings were. Clark felt uncomfortable with him touching the Kryptonite although Bruce could have no idea of its significance. Then Bruce whispered earnestly, “You’re trapped in a gilded cage, when you should be flying free.”

He chuckled, “Is this about saving me again, hero.”

His lover proclaimed, “I’m not the hero of your story, you are.”

He narrowed his gaze and said, “You think you know me.”

The dark billionaire hummed, “I know you Clark, better than you know yourself at the moment.”

 

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Eluding Limerence 7/7  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,151  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Will Clark finally get home to Bruce and save the Earth?

~S~

Bruce dove down and sucked the sensitive spot on his neck, and Clark instinctively clung to him, his mouth open in pleasure. Bruce murmured into his flesh, “I know you like being manhandled when you have the chance.” Clark shook his head in denial but no words came out. Lex had never physically manhandled him, but he couldn’t deny how hard his cock was right now. Bruce holding him down moments ago hadn’t deflated him at all. 

They kissed slowly with purpose, warm and passionate, then Bruce braced his forearms again the mattress, and he rubbed the length of his cock over Clark’s asshole again and again, teasing it, tickling it, and making him want it.

Bruce lifted up slightly, and kissed his cheek, and jaw, “I know how much you would like to ride my cock.”

Clark shook his head again, although he knew the curiosity about it was the reason he was here in this man’s bed in the first place. 

His clandestine lover met his denial with a raised mocking brow. Then he lifted up off him, and then he stretched over to the night table and got a little jar out. Without his weight, holding him down, Clark could’ve moved, got off the bed and left, but he didn’t.

As Bruce returned to him lying on the big bed, he looked pleased that Clark wasn’t backing out of this, but instead of using the lube on Clark as Clark expected he might want to try, he straddled Clark’s hips and then he reached down, and pressed his slick fingers to his own ass without argument. 

Clark gazed up at him with surprise, “I thought…?”

The dark sexy billionaire shook his head, “I’m not going to make you or coerce you into doing anything you don’t want to do Clark, I want to share this with you baby.”

Clark’s whole body trembled at the knowledge that this man, who he was with, was making everything he thought was right in his life seem wrong. How could being with someone other than Lex feel so right?

He watched Bruce’s arm, his bicep tense and flex as he reached for himself, making little noises of pleasure as he pressed his fingers in and out, getting himself ready for Clark’s cock. Feeling full of arousal, Clark hissed quietly.

He admired the turgid length standing proud, bobbing with every thrust of his own fingers as Clark looked on, and he grinned and teased, “And you said you weren’t a sub?”

Bruce nodded with a crooked smile, but denied, “I’m not a sub.” Bruce reached for his own length and stroked it, “This right here would love to be in your tight ass right now Clark.”

He gazed at it, and he listened to those turned on, aroused sounds that came from his man, the hard length in his hand attested to the fact. He asked quietly, “You really do enjoy it both ways?”

“I think you will too.”

He remembered how good Bruce had been at turning him on, last night at that club, how he had desperately wanted more, and then later with his mouth around his cock in the corridor at Lexcorp. 

Bruce saw it in his eyes, and he leaned down and kissed him passionately, “Yes Sweetheart.” he murmured into his mouth.

Clark broke the kiss. He smiled bashfully and whispered, “If I let you, you’ll be careful.”

His lover smiled softly at receiving his permission, then he rolled off him, and then Bruce collected the little jar from the drawer again.

The mid-morning sun shone rays through the penthouse’s floor length windows flooding the bed in warm light, as Bruce crawled over to him on the bed, and he held his gaze as he insinuated himself between Clark’s spread thighs again. He grinned knowingly down at him.

Bruce opened the jar and got some on his fingers, then rubbed them gently over Clark’s asshole. Clark squirmed. His seducer uttered, “It’s okay. I’m always careful, just relax.”

His seducer - he knew deep down that you couldn’t be seduced by someone unless you wanted to be seduced. 

He lay there and he watched as Bruce used his cock head to spread the lube, used it to press in, and play and in some more. Clark panted with nerves, and with the strange tickle of pleasure, the strange pressure, and the enormity of what he doing. He was sharing something with this man, a man who wasn’t the one he’d loved for years, yet he was sharing something so new and intimate with him, and he felt guilt floating around the edge of his senses. 

Bruce watched Clark’s entrance quiver in response.

Clark chewed on his own lip.

If it was just sexual it wouldn’t be so bad, but it wasn’t, there was something about Bruce Wayne, something he’d been waiting his whole life for. 

Bruce caught a look in his eyes. He seemed to understand what he was feeling. Clark expected him to ask if he was all right but instead he caught both Clark’s wrists and pinned them above his head on the mattress, and then he thrust slowly but unrelentingly inside. Clark’s arms strained under his, and he arched on the mattress and cried out softly as he was opened up for the first time. Bruce braced himself over him and their eyes met.

“This is where you’re supposed to be Clark.” Bruce told him.

He was too overstrung to move, or speak or do anything but let this man do his will with him. Clark gasped, and panted and gazed up into focused intense eyes, until he could feel him fully inside him. There was no withdrawal, nothing but fullness for a long time. 

Then Bruce began thrusting slowly still deep inside but shallow thrusts between his thighs, holding his gaze, and grinding into him deeply. Clark gritted his teeth with every divinely painful thrust.

When he began mewing softly with pleasure, it was then that Bruce began withdrawing fully and re-entering him again and again. Clark gasped and shook with every thrust until the pleasure became the only thing that mattered. And when having him inside him was better than when he wasn’t Clark bucked up to meet him. “Yes. God oh yes.” he gasped.

Bruce’s grin was prideful. 

He was in another man’s bed. He was sweating as he took another man’s… a completely sexy man, a beautiful man’s cock. He shouldn’t be here, but he couldn’t think, the only thing that mattered was the throbbing and him thrusting into him, and making him gasp and pant with the pleasure of it all.

He was in the middle of a sensual meltdown, and all that mattered was this.

Then Bruce gazed down at him seriously, and slowed the thrusts until he was hardly moving at all. Clark keened, wanting more but he was just a presence deep inside him. Clark frowned and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly cutting him off. 

Then Bruce withdrew completely and rolled off him, and spread himself out on the bed. Clark gazed at him wide eyed; he gazed at the gorgeous glistening cock still fully aroused. Bruce chuckled hoarsely, and then motioned to it. “I want you to show me how much you want me inside you.”

Clark smiled dangerously, taking up the challenge, and then manoeuvred, his own hard cock swaying with the movement and he straddled Bruce Wayne’s passion soaked body, and he reached down and grasped his cock and he lined it up and sat down on it. They both moaned as it was taken inside again. It was another new experience but Clark braced his hands on Bruce’s muscular chest and he tried rolling his hips. He slid up and down the length of his cock, and Clark moaned stutteringly, “Oh yeah.”

Bruce’s hands caressed Clark’s sweaty body, and he murmured like an echo, “Oh yeah.”

He lifted up and sat back down again, grazed his prostate and he trembled, “God, yes, oh yes.” 

His lover asked wryly, “So are you a sub Clark?”

He started at the question, but he saw no malice in Bruce’s eyes. Then Clark laughed, he replied sassily, “No, I just love feeling your cock up my ass.”

His lover grinned, “Good answer.”

Bruce’s hands caught his ass cheeks, and spread them and thrust carefully up. Clark’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. Bruce’s strong hands travelled his body, caressing his way up his hip, his waist, over his chest, and then he cupped his neck and brought him down, Clark bowed to his will and they kissed between heavy breaths. He couldn’t believe how much he liked it, how much he enjoyed being with this beautiful man. He pulled away and Clark grinned down at his lover and grinded down. Bruce smiled up at him in return, and Clark told him, “I love your smile.”

His lover’s smile gentled, and he said, “I love you, Clark.”

He gazed down at him with surprise of the unexpected declaration. Then he confessed, “Bruce, I think I’m falling in love with you…”

Then suddenly the bedroom door was flung open, and they were encountered by the sight of a seething Lex Luthor, as he was confronted by the sight of his own naked lover, his cock rock hard, sitting astride and riding someone else’s cock. There was no lie to explain this. Lex stared at him, the ultimate betrayal flashing in his eyes. Clark was frozen, what could he do or say, nothing could make this right. 

He uttered, “Lex.”

The nerve near Lex’s temple twitched and then his eyes became cold as ice. 

Clark’s mind whirled, and then clarity came to him, it was the red Kryptonite earring that he’d been wearing every minute of each day since he was eighteen. It was the tracker as well as his drug. The way Lex had followed his movements. The way he had controlled him. 

Then the strong hands at his hips tightened their grasp, and Bruce thrust his cock up into him hard, marking his territory. Clark let out a breathy moan and his gaze darted back to Bruce, he was caught, mesmerised for a long moment. He swallowed hard and then he turned back to face Lex, but he found he was already gone. 

Everything was turned upside down. He took a deep breath, and began to climb off. Bruce demanded, “Don’t!” and pulled him back down onto him.

“I’ve hurt him, I’ve got to go after him.” he said guiltily.

At that moment, Lex re-entered the bedroom with a gun in his hand, the firearm pointing not at him but at his lover. Alarmed, Clark cried, “Lex no!”

Lex didn’t look his way his eyes focused only on Bruce, but he sneered sideways, “I told you Clark I won’t let you leave me.”

With bravery or stupidity Bruce goaded, “You think he’ll stay with you if you kill me?”

“He’s mine, he’ll always be mine.” Lex stated.

“No, he’s mine.” Bruce replied almost growling.

In response, Lex released the safety, and Clark knew he was going to do it. Internally he cried in anguish, knowing that the life he had known was over, and he reached up and he pulled off his blue Kryptonite earring, as Lex pulled the trigger. 

He knew there wasn’t enough time for his powers to return fully, but he dove forward and covered Bruce’s body with his own shielding him.

He felt the bullet tearing into his back. 

He heard Lex scream in horror of what he’d done. 

He felt Bruce’s arms cradle him as he turned him over on the bed. Felt the blood seep onto the sheets beneath him.

Clark gazed up into distraught loving eyes, and whispered, “A little late to try to be a hero huh?”

Lex demanded from off to the side, “Get away from him.” 

Bruce ignored the demand, smiled fragilely, and hushed, “You’re going to be okay Clark, a little sunlight and you’ll heal up good as new.”

Shocked, Clark asked, “You know about me…?” 

“I told you I know you.”

“You’re dead if you don’t get away from him.” Lex snarled.

Bruce demanded with quiet passion, “You’ve got to wake up. Now!”

Clark gazed up at him uncomprehending, “Wake up…?”

Bruce grasped Clark’s forearm, and a strange pull at his wrist made him stop and look, he looked from their meeting wrists, where sparks danced, and a silver thread circled their joined wrists. Bruce claimed him, “You’re my husband, Clark, not his. Wake up and come back to me.”

As the world around them splintered and crumbled, Clark gazed at him with recognition.

~S~

“B?” uttered softly.

As Batman awoke, he found he was on a sickbay bed that had been wheeled over next to Superman’s, and with hope in his eyes, he wondered, “Clark, you’re awake?”

Superman smiled weakly, and asked uncertainly, “That was a dream?”

Batman sat up and motioned for Emil to come over, and the doctor used surgical gloves and tongs to remove the organic matter that was now lying dead on the pillow. Batman stroked Superman’s hair with his gloveless hand, and revealed, “Induced phantasm we think.”

Superman frowned, “How long?”

“Only a few hours.” he replied. He glanced at Emil for confirmation. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out of it too.

Superman remembered the farfetched things he’d experienced and winced, “How could I have believed any of that for even a minute?”

“I don’t think you did, not entirely, that’s why there were so many attempts.” Batman leaned in and asked with curiosity, “Where were you, what did you experience?”

“But you were there weren’t you?”

“Yeah, in the last one. God it was so hard seeing you like that.”

Superman swallowed hard, “I don’t know where that came from. I never wanted that.”

“But in the past you wanted him.”

“What I wanted with him was what I ended up finding with you; I guess drugging myself was the only way my mind could come up with that would make it seem alright.”

“So what was your perfect fantasy?” he asked curiously.

He remembered, being on the farm with his parents. “I’ll explain everything later.” He reached up and he caressed the skin of Batman’s jaw bared cheek, “Just know you saved me.”

“It was you, you somehow saved yourself.” He admitted, “I found you and brought you to the Watchtower, we couldn’t help you, we couldn’t remove that thing without causing harm. I didn’t know what to do until I joined our wrists up like this.”

He lined them up again.

Clark smiled tenderly seeing they both had their tattoos, confirming that this was indeed the real world. Then he frowned and asked, “We, are the boys here…?” he wondered and he glanced around, and saw along with Doctor Hamilton, his archenemy observing him across the room, Lex looked stoically relieved. Superman remembered the last phantasm and he sighed, “Trust you to be here right now.”

Lex nodded, “You know if the world’s going to go up in smoke, there’s no one I’d rather be with at the end.”

Superman shook his head with confusion, “The world’s ending?”

Batman replied, “It began this morning, they must have got to you before the first assault.”

He remembered an emergency after Bruce had dropped him off at work in the helicopter. He wondered, “Who?”

Lex replied, “It’s Darkseid again.”

Superman struggled to sit up, “I’ve got to get out there then.”

His beloved teammate spoke up, “You do, but first we’ve got a plan.”

Warily, Superman asked, “We?”

Batman nodded, “Actually it’s his idea.”

Lex concurred, “The last time the world was saved by everyone fighting Darkseid’s influence, you gave them the hope to do that. This time let’s make sure the whole planet knows not to give up…”

Batman continued, “We’re going to send a broadcast of you performing a rallying speech to every media viewing and listening device on the planet, through the Watchtower and Lexcorp satellites.” 

Smugly Lex added, “And Wayne Enterprise’s satellites, don’t forget about them.”

Superman squinted at him in distain, “Yeah we already guessed you knew Batman’s identity years ago.”

“You mean your husband’s.” Lex replied with just as much distain.

He met Batman’s gaze and smiled softly, “Yeah my husband.”

Through Batman’s cowl, Bruce’s eyes asked a question and Superman just smiled, “I’ll tell you later at home.”

Lex jeered, “There won’t be a later if we don’t get a move on.”

~*~

After sending the broadcast, Batman accompanied Superman to an airlock. Superman smiled at him softly, “Hopefully that will tip the balance.”

Batman nodded and told him, “I’ll be down there as soon as I can.”

“I’ve got a special mission for you.” he remembered the details from his illusion of being exiled on Anteros II, and what had caused Darkseid to win. “I want you to go and get Mom and Lois and take them to Alfred and the Manor.”

Without question, Batman nodded, “I’ll do that, but then I’ll come to you.”

“I want you to stay there to protect them. I need you all to be safe. I can’t let Darkseid use you to get to me.”

His husband raised his head and smiled fragilely, “Okay, I just want you to come home safe and sound.”

“The same goes for you.” He met his gaze and he tilted his head, “It’s harder this time huh, the last time we fought Darkseid we were teammates, only just friends.”

“Yeah.” Batman said quietly.

He reached out and he caressed Batman’s cheek, “I still might have to fight Darkseid.” His teammate nodded, Superman joked, “Tell Alfred to get ready with the bandages.”

Batman winced and bowed his head. Superman smiled and coaxed, “It’ll be alright Bruce.”

He wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I can’t believe I saved you, to then have to send you out to face him.”

Superman tilted his head and coaxed, “Last time I fought him, I hadn’t been trained by the most dangerous man on Earth.”

As hoped for and out of character while he was in uniform Bruce smiled bashfully. Superman smiled seeing it. Then Batman reached out, and cupped Superman’s face and bowed their foreheads together, he whispered, “I love you Clark.”

He told him. “I love you, and if I can fight my own warped fantasies to get home to you, Darkseid has no chance.” 

“You still haven’t said what you saw in there.”

He leaned in and kissed him, and he whispered, “All I saw was you, B.”

 

The end of Eluding Limerence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series continues next week.


End file.
